No dwarfs left behind
by Cheetos234
Summary: Sometimes being the yougest isnt always fun. But the youngest has to do what he has to do, to keep the oldests happy. Rated T for gore. Modern days in Snow white.
1. The Morning That Started It All

**I recently watched Snow White with my baby cousin and my favorite dwarfs are grumpy and dopey…don't ask why im writing this story because I have no idea myself….anyway this this story is a whole new side of snow white and the 7 dwarfs…Snow white is smarter in this and I think of the dwarfs are not old they just have beards and look old. This is a Brotherly fluff/adventure..thing. I have an idea but I dnt know how it will turn out. They also have electronics in the castle. **

**Oldest to Youngest:  
1****st****-Doc  
2****nd**** Grumpy  
3****rd**** Happy  
4****th**** Bashful  
5****th**** Sneezy  
6****th**** Sleepy  
7****th**** Dopey**

**If anyone? Reads this plx review or pm also do this if im doing anything wrong.**

**I don't own any of the snow white characters.**

DOC'S POV

It was a beautiful early spring morning; Doc was just now getting up. He had to cook everyone's breakfast just as he did every morning. He was the first one up so he always did. 

He stretch and looked around the room at his brothers. Happy was the closest to his bed, he was smiling and laughing in his sleep. Happy was hardly ever sad and when he was they did a lot to make him happy again. Bashful was on the other side of him, he was hiding in his beard muttering something. Most people thought he was extremely shy but to them he only got nervous when all the attention was on him. "AACHOO! Sneezy sneezed in his sleep, doc rolled his eyes. He would have to remember to take his medicine this morning.

Sleepy was in a very deep sleep possible dreaming about catching that fly of his or dreaming about dreaming. Then there was Grumpy over by the door. He and Grumpy hardly ever got along. There were some good days but there were also bad days. Then finally there was Dopey. He seemed to be having a nightmare; he got them a lot so he usually crawled into bed with one of them if it was bad enough. He was the little brother of the family. He was very childish and had the most childlike baby blue eyes they've ever seen on a dwarf. He couldn't talk but he could write and show them things or do some sign language. Snow white had got a private tutor for them. They never really needed it even without it they always seemed to know what dopey was saying. Many people and other creatures thought he was stupid or lost, but actually he understood things in his own way. He could also put up a prank in the matter of minutes and was a wizard of fun a games.

Doc sighed and climbed out of bed. As he was going out the door he went over to Dopey's bed. He tucked him in and ruffled his night hat.

Dopey seemed to calm down after that.

He didn't know what he would do without his brothers. They kept him on his feet. After their parent's disappeared, he was magically put in charge. Grumpy and he would constantly fight over that position and on occasions he would lose but because he was the oldest he was their guardian.

Doc smiled as he went down stairs. He got out all the pots and went to the freezer and took out 7 eggs. He went over to the stove and started to make eggs. Happy and Dopey had theirs sunny side up. Everyone else except Grumpy had theirs scrambled. Grumpy had his boiled.

As soon as he put everything on the table, he heard light footsteps down the coming down the stairs. He looked up and it was Dopey. Dopey smiled at him and sat down. "wait why don't you go get everyone up first?" asked Doc. They needed to be a little together again. Ever since snow white moved out, they went distant for a while but they'r e walking on a wavy line now. 

Dopey looked up, there was slight amusement in his baby blue eyes. He smirked and flew up the stiars.

3..2..1… Doc heard 6 thumps on the floor. Then he heard some shouts and then he heard a small about of cussing, Grumpy. Then Dopey zoomed down the stairs with grumpy right behind him. Dopey put on a fake face of terror as he hid behind doc the others came very tiredly down the stairs. Except Happy he was jumpy all over with a huge smile on his face as he sat down next to Dopey. Everyone was sitting aat the table eating except Grumpy. It was way to early to have a standoff.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? WAKIN ME UP WHEN THE SUN COMES UP! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WAKE ME UP WHEN ITS REALLY HOT OUTSIDE AND THE SUN IS ABOVE THE HOUSE OR IN OTHER WORDS NOON! OR IF DOPEY SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE!" Yelled Grumpy. 

Eveyone turned in there seats to watched.

"GRUMPY, ITS WAY TO EARLY TO GET INTO THIS AND DON'T BRING DOPEY INTO THIS! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! THEY DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO SEE THIS!"

"Aww come on guys, don't fight" Sleepy said almost asleep on the table.

"Yea, its such a beautiful and whimsical day" said Happy with a hopeful look.

"Shut it! HAPPY! Yelled Grumpy.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM THAT WAY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'VE BEEN WAY MEANER THEN USAUL! THEN YOU DISAPEAR ALL THE TIME AND COMPLETELY IGNORE US…THEM! IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE! Cried Doc.

"FINE! WHATEVER! IM DONE HERE! ILL BE BACK LATER ..MAYBE!" yelled Grumpy as he stormed out the door.

"SEE YOUR DOING IT AGAIN! ..FINE I DON'T CARE! LEAVE! Yelled Doc.

It was too late, Grumpy was already gone.

He didn't want to look at his brothers he felt their eyes boring into his back. So he walked right past them up to their room.

He thought this was going to be a good day. He wanted to take them all fishing. He laid in his bed. Before long he felt himself dosing off.

**This chapter took me forever **** PLEASE review it would make me and my hamster named Dewey happy! **


	2. Horrid Memory

**This chapter will be a lot more exciting sorta…Plz review and enjoy!**

GRUMPY'S POV

Stupid Doc! Stupid Snow White! Stupid Brothers! He thought bitterly. He marched through the forest to his secret place. He didn't think anyone knew about it and he wanted to keep in that way.

He made it to his secret place. He pushed through the bushes and came out at a familiar clearing. He didn't want to be at the clearing so he went to the falls instead.

He stopped at a spot with very slippery rocks. He's gone that way so much he knows how to get in the water fall without slipping. If he slipped the current would drag him under and in a underwater sink hole and he would drown.

Has soon as he got across, he looked back at the current. A horrible memory came flooding back to him.

(Flashback)

_The only person who did know about this place was Dopey. Dopey followed him one day and didn't make it across the rocks. _

_Grumpy didn't know he was being followed but something was telling him to go back to the rocks. He wanted to shake the feeling but something made him go back. That's when he saw Dopey go under._

_Without a second thought he jumped in to get Dopey. After a few struggles with the current, he got Dopey on land. He was unconscious._

"_Hey come on Dope, wake up" he said panic was creeping up inside him. Dopey wouldn't wake up. _

"_Dopey Wake up Dangit! Breathe!" Cried Grumpy. He was losing his cool fast. Grumpy took one big breath and gave CPR to him. _

_After the third blow, Dopey woke up coughing and spitting up water. Grumpy hugged him. Dopey as crushed with a confused look on his face. _

"_Dangit, Dopey! Why did you follow me? Never follow me here again! _

_Dopey mouthed the world__** you told Doc that you weren't coming home; I wanted to make sure you came home. **_

_Grumpy's face softened."Never follow me here again. Promise Me you will never follow me here again._

_Dopey nodded. _

"_And of course, I'll come back, I always do" He said._

_Grumpy got up and walked Dopeyback across the small gorge, keeping an eye on him the whole time._

_All the panic was released from him when Dopey was safely across the gorge._

"_Dope, I don't think we should tell Doc about this"_

_Dopey nodded __**He will freak out! **__(Dopey mouthed) _

"_I know, it will be our secret, ok? Go home now I'll be back later, I promise, now you have to promise you will never follow me here again, ok?" Grumpy asked._

_Dopey nodded with a small smile._

(End of Flashback)

He had almost lost his baby brother that day. That was a horrible memory that he did not want to live through again.

He walked under the falls as he let that memory fall away.

DOPEY'S POV

They all heard Doc shut the door. He hated when his big brother fought. Why couldn't they just get along like old times?

"Sooooo, Lets go outside to eat, it's such a beautiful day!" Happy said trying to lighten the mood at what just happened.

So they all went outside.

"We have to do something about those two. They get worse every day." Sneezy said taking a bite of his eggs.

"Like what?" asked Bashful.

"I don't know but we have to do something" Sneezy said. "W- Sneezy was cut off by the sound of hooves coming towards them.

Out of the forest, came five nights.

Dopey moved out of the way and backed up against Sleepy as the first knight with the black horse came up.

"Behold Princess Snow White's request!" said soldier # 1.

Snow white?

Snow White?

What about Snow white?

Is she ok?

"Yes, this request was sent by prince charming himself and I'm afraid Princess is in grave danger."

"What why , What happened?"

"Where is your guardian I must speak to him first as Princess requested"

"Dopey, go get him" Sleepy said.

Dopey nodded and ran in the house to get Doc.

**So how is it so far? **

**O and everything in bold is what Dopey mouthed but not with sound. **

**Plz review :P**


	3. Of Bad News and Anger Issues

**Here is the 3****rd**** chapter for anyone who is reading this. **

DOPEY'S POV

Dopey ran up the stairs to their room to get Doc. He wondered what was wrong with Snow white and to send five knights that meant it was something big.

When he opened the door, he saw that Doc was asleep on his bed. Dopey hated to wake him up because he was so stressed out.

He went over to Docs bed and poked him. Doc didn't move. He poked him again. Doc still didn't budge. I thought Sleepy was a deep sleeper he thought.

Dopey, now determined, shook him. Doc then started waking up.

DOC'S POV

"What, What is it?" he asked. No reply. He opened his eyes. Dopey was standing there with a worried glint in his eyes.

This woke Doc up immediately. "What's wrong Dopey?"

Dopey pointed outside and mouthed **soldiers are here, it's about snow white."**

That got Doc out of bed. He and Dopey went outside.

There were five soldiers outside and they were laughing with Happy. Although Happy appeared calm all his brothers were nervous. They had always been a little nervous when it came to higher class authority.

"Oh, Yes, Are you their guardian?" asked soldier # 1. "Yes, I'm Doc." "May I talked to you alone, please/" asked the soldier with the black horse.

"Sure, ok" said Doc. His brothers looked at him with wide eyes. "This way." Doc said as the soldier got of his horse. They went inside and sat at the table.

A million thoughts were running through his head. When he was about 12, Grumpy was 11, Happy was 8, Bashful was 7, Sneezy a and Sleepy were 5, Dopey was 2. His parents were taken away by soldiers who captured fantasy creatures like themselves for slaves and when they were done with the slaves they killed them. If they were to much the soldiers would kill them right there. The last thing his mother said to him was to take care of his brothers. She hid them in a small cave about a mile away. Then he heard gun shots and his mother scream. His dad was a fighter and that's what killed him. Grumpy got that from him.

What if these soldiers were going to take his brothers away? He thought. Doc cleared his throat. "What's this all about?"

"Princess Snow white is in grave danger, Prince Charming's old friend Alonzo. He was supposed to be heir to the throne. After a terrible accident involving the Prince and Alonzo that killed Alonzo's Baby girl and wife, Alonzo went mad after that. Now that the Prince has a new bride, Alonzo wants to kill her and not only here, Snow White is suspecting. He wants to Mess up the Prince's life just as bad as Alonzo's life is." Said the soldier with a grave look on his face.

Doc's eyes were wide. Snow white was pregnant.

"Alonzo wants to kill both of them. We need to hide her somewhere and it's so hard to find your cottage. The Prince requested for her to stay here just until Alonzo is capture and hung in the gallows. But it is your say, Snow White told me how much you love your brothers and they would be in danger as well. Alonzo will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Doc didn't know what to say to this. He wanted to help snow white but then he and his brothers would be in danger.

"Uh, I'll have to talk to the others about this." Doc said.

"Ok, we'll give you 24 hours, our camp is about 3 miles from here, and we'll be back tomorrow morning to clear everything up." "There is no pressure on you, take care."

Doc walked the soldier to his horse. He watched as the soldiers disappeared in the forest.

He turned to his brothers "we Need to talk" They nodded.

He turned to Dopey. "I Know that you know where grumpy is, go get him.

DOPEY'S POV

Dopey nodded with wide eyes. But he had to go get Grumpy. So when they went inside he set out in the direction of Grumpy's secret place.

He knew he wasn't supposed to go there, but this was important. He was scared at what Grumpy would say.  
He was at the entrance of the bushes and he heard the waterfall where he almost drowned. He had to admit that this was a beautiful place being the nature lover that he was but he would rather be back home listening to Doc at what he had to say. But he needed the whole family to be there. Dopey had a feeling something was going to happen soon.

Dopey made it to the clearing and then to the slippery rocks. He wasn't going to cross that way. He was looking for a safer way to cross when he heard a gruff voice say his name.

Across the gorge, he saw Grumpy staring at him with an angry look in his eyes. So dopey just waited till Grumpy came to him.

When Grumpy was across he said, "why are you here Dopey, I told you to never come back!"

**Something's happened **Dopey said.

There's chapter 3 for you. Ive had a lot of time because im sick and im deathly allergic to something an my face is all swelled up. Im going to the doctor today…anywho plz review


	4. Agreeing with the Other

**For anyone who is reading this and the next chapter will kind of go fast and then like chapter 6 its might get little gory. **

GRUMPY'S POV

As they were walking back to the house, Dopey was explaining everything that happened with the soldiers.

His heart was racing. He never really liked soldiers good or bad. They took his parents away from them.

When he heard the part where one had to talk to Doc that meant something was up. Was it a warning? Were they here to take his brothers away?

He would never admit it but if anything ever happened to one of his brothers he don't know what he would do.

Grumpy was the tough one. The one who kept all his feelings and thoughts bottled up inside him. The mean one. He wasn't heartless he just had a hard time showing his feelings. He usually got drunk or mad. He was also a talented singer and piano player.

Doc was the responsible one. The one that knew everything, the problem solver. Most the time Doc was serious, he used to be fun, now he overreacts if someone comes home with a minor scratch from the mines. Happy was the peacemaker when Grumpy and Doc got into fights. When he couldn't stop then he distracted everyone.

Sleepy was the one that pointed things out easily. He was the most laid back of the brothers. He also had a pet fly. Sneezy was a pro at gambling and chess. He and sleepy were very close.

Bashful just needs a little back up. He and happy are the closest.

He looked back to see if Dopey was still following him. He was but he looked in very deep thought.

Dopey was the child of the family. He got along with everyone he meets. Animals love him, people and creatures love him, everyone loves Dopey. Dopey may not be the smartest dwarf out there but he was far from stupid. He could see and understand things differently than most people. He has a talent with the drums and any musical instrument. He is also a pro at pranks and fun and games.

They were at the house when the sun was just going down. None of the dwarfs were scared of the dark so it didn't bother him much. He always came home after dark anyway. Sometimes he went to the mines to do extra work, sometimes he went to Maximus Town, a town where elves, dwarfs, gnomes and some humans or other creatures come and go as they please.

Dopey was already half asleep when they got there.

"Ok Dope, let's get this over with" Grumpy said as he opened the door.

DOC'S POV

He was getting worried about Grumpy and Dopey. Maybe he shouldn't send Dopey out there alone.

Doc knew that Dopey knew where grumpy was, he just never said anything, but this was important.

Just then...the door opens showing Grumpy and Dopey. Grumpy looked cooled down a lot and a little tensed but calm.

"Ok I'm here so what's happened?" Grumpy asked.

"Everyone please sit down" Doc said.

Dopey went to the faucet and got a glass of water as he sat down.

As soon as everyone sat down…

"So what did that soldier say?"

"What's wrong?"

"Is everything ok?"

"QUIET!" Doc said.

"Ok Let I explain…" doc explained the whole dilemma to them.

They sat there with wide eyes and shocked faced.

He was finally finished.

"Ok so what you're saying is that if snow white comes here we'll all be in danger too?" Sleepy says finally.

"Yes" Doc said

Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey, and Bashful all looked at each other.

"Ok I'm in." Sleepy said.

"Us to! "Sneezy and bashful said.

Dopey nodded with a look of determination. They all looked at Grumpy and Doc.

"Yea I guess so" Grumpy said nervously.

Then it's settled, they are coming back tomorrow so ill tell them yes. Now let's go to bed it's been a long day.

Doc turned off the lights as everyone went up stairs. Every bone in his body was extremely tensed.

**Snow white and prince charming will be in next chapter and more of Dopey**


	5. An Eventful Morning

**I'm going on an overnight trip to a camp in Atlanta, Ga and when I get back ill update all my stories. I've been busy lately and haven't even got on the computer **

**Anyway plz review! ENJOY**

DOC'S POV

It was early in the morning when the soldiers came knocking on the front door.

As he was heading to the door, he was so nervous. He couldn't walk straight. He almost didn't see the top stair.

"Don't trip" said a sarcastic familiar voice behind him.

It was Grumpy. He was leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

Of course, the person he really didn't want to see at the moment was watching him stumble down the stairs like a blind squirrel.

Before Doc could say something back, the knock came again.

He managed to get down the stairs in one piece and went to the door and opened it.

"Good morning, Doc, have you made your decision"? Asked the soldier he talk to before. There were only 2 today.

"Yes why don't we talk at the table" Doc said escorting them to the dining table. Grumpy was there eating a peanut butter and jelly biscuit.

Doc cleared his his throat.

"Of course you can sit down, it's your house too" Grumpy said in a matter of fact.

Doc sighed. Grumpy wasn't moving. They sat down at the far opposite end of Grumpy while Grumpy smirked at him.

"My brothers and I have talked it over and we decided to let Snow-err...the princess stay. We've clean out an extra room, so she and the baby well have their privacy.

Grumpy choked. "Baby?" "Yes, baby. She's 4 months in." the other soldier that was sitting next to soldier # 1 said.

Grumpy glared at Doc. Doc shrugged "You weren't here on time, Dopey doesn't know either and I was going to tell you two."

"Whatever" Grumpy grumbled and continued eating.

Doc turned back to the soldier. "I'm so sorry for the interruptions, how long will she be staying?"

"Just until we catch Alonzo, we have a lead on him, but he's good at slipping away."

"Ok, so I'm guessing a couple of months then" Doc said doing the math.

"That's not a problem is it?"

"Not at all, sir" Doc said.

"Well we must take the good news back to the castle now. Princess Snow white will be thrilled." Said the soldier getting up. The other soldier was already half way out the door.

Doc walked them to their horses.

"Here Doc, just in case something happens." Soldier 1 said. Doc looked up; his eyes widened but immediately took the object. It was a small revolver hand gun. It looked extremely expensive.

The gun was packed with bullets and the soldier gave him a few extra.

"Do what you have to do to take care of them."

"I won't think twice about it" Doc said with deep determination.

DOPEY'S POV

Dopey woke up about the time the soldiers were leaving. Well, actually he woke up when they were down stairs. But he didn't get up.

He heard Grumpy and Doc talking and then he heard another voice. He knew it was them. It's not that he was scared of soldiers or think they were like an enemy or anything. He had just heard the story of how mom and dad died.

His brothers had just told him a year ago. He had nightmares for months after that. He still had them occasionally.

He didn't blame Doc for not telling him sooner. Doc had been so stressed out lately, he didn't know why. Shouldn't he be excited about Snow white coming to stay with them?

Dopey was.

He decided to go down stairs when he heard Doc come back in the house. He made should he was loud enough to make sure Grumpy and Doc know he was coming down.

Dopey skipped down the stairs and jumped the last two.

Both Grumpy and Doc were glaring at each other . They both looked at Dopey. So Dopey just grinned at them and went to the old fridge.

Got out strawberry jelly and bread. He loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, it was his favorite.

"Good morning Dopey" Doc said putting on a fake smile. Dopey could see right through him. He was nervous about something and he looked tired.

Dopey smiled and looked up.

"Hey guess what Dopey, Snow White is pregnant" Grumpy said.

The butter knife hit the floor with a cling.

He knew what pregnant was. Sleepy told him that when people fall in love, then get married, then they had babies.

"I was going to tell you...I was just going to tell you later!" Doc pleaded.

Dopey looked at him strangely.

**Its fine...lets wake up everyone else so I can watch them clean the rest of the house for Snow white** said Dopey with excitement shining through his eyes.

Doc sighed. Snow white was coming at noon. In 3 hours. They had a lot to do.

**OK I promise that Snow white will be in the next chapter. I also would like to thank everyone who is reading this. Dewey is happy too it makes him fill good about himself. PLZ REVIEW XD**


	6. An Eventful Day

**Thanks so much for the person who reviewed XD Anyway this chapter will go somewhat faster than the other chapters. Than the next chapters might be a little graphic...as in don't let your baby cousin read this if they don't like tragic stories. I'm not going to kill anyone...well maybe, maybe not _ **

**Anyway ENJOY!**

SNOW WHITE'S POV

"Are you ready to go, love?" Charming said as he came up behind Snow White.

"Almost, hon." She smiled as she put one of her favorite sun dresses in one of her 5 suitcases.

She couldn't wait to go to the little cottage that she once called home …for about a week but still. But that didn't mean she never went back to visit. She absolutely loved it there, so beautiful, so peaceful much unlike the busy castle.

She also couldn't believe where she was in her life. She was rich even though that didn't matter that much to her. She was a princess and was married to a wonderful prince, and now she was pregnant.

She never really imagined herself with any children. Snow white loved them of coarse and loved to play with them in the village, but she never imagined herself as a mother.

She was scared out of her mind. Alonzo was coming after her no matter where she was or what she had in her. She didn't want to put anyone in danger either. It was bad enough that it was all her friends and family in the castle and the village, but now the dwarves, her extended family that were there for her when she needed someone the most. She couldn't let them get hurt, but there was nothing that, tiny little her could do in the condition that she was in.

If anyone got hurt...it would be all her fault.

She had to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Ok, ready! Let's go!" She said happily as the pulled Charming down the long corridor.

She was huffing and puffing as she came to the carriage.

"Are you 2 ok, love?" Charming said as he did every time she looked tired, hungry, or worried.

"We will be." She smiled as she pulled him in to the carriage.

DOC'S POV

Dopey had taken the news a lot better than he expected. Well, Dopey isn't really the one to get mad it has to be something really bad.

Doc watched Dopey as he was happily doing whatever he was told but then twisted the command and ended up watching his older brothers' work. Just like Dopey said he was going to do.

Grumpy came up behind Doc.

"I'm going to Sam's house today, later."

Doc's eyes widen. "What? Why?"

"Sam's having the guys over and I want to kick some a$$ in poker and Sam's parents are taking his little sister to some play."

"So you're going to blow off Snow White, for poker? This is low even for you!" Doc said in disbelief.

He couldn't believe Grumpy had friends. There were 5 of them. Sam, Yoshi, Marvin, Toby, Danny. Sam was Grumpy's best friend. They were all delinquent dwarves. Whenever Grumpy got drunk or went to a bar or got in a fight, they were always at each other sides. Doc didn't approve of them at all and he's met every one of them.

His other brothers didn't seem to mind but only when they were around a lot they got annoyed. He wouldn't be surprised if they were scared of Grumpy's friends, except Dopey. He just acted the same as he always does.

"I'll go later on tonight, geez don't get your underwear in a knot" Grumpy said as he stomped off.

"Wa-"He was cut off again with the sound of horse and a knock at the door.

GRUMPY'S POV

Everything happened so fast. Everyone seemed to drop what they were doing and run to the door.

Somehow sleepy got to the door first. He opened the door.

It was the soldier they first saw.

"The princess has arrived." He said with a smile.

"Sleepy, Doc, Bashful, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, Grumpy!" Snow white was out of the carriage being as giddy as a school girl. Her stomach was hanging out slightly but anyone could see the lump.

Dopey ran forward with excitement to hug her.

"Dopey, wait!" Grumpy heard Doc say in the background.

Almost immediately Dopey slammed on the brakes. He was about 2 feet from Snow White.

Dopey looked at her stomach and tilted his head.

"Dopey, are you okay, it's ok Dopey." Snow White said in a confused voice.

Dopey smiled and hugged Snow white legs instead.

"Aww Dopey you're so sweet"

Grumpy leaned up against the door and rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long stay.

**Sorry it ended sorta fast. But im kind busy tonight with hw and such. Highschool= sleep. Anyway plz review and enjoy the next chapters. XD**


	7. Im Just A Kid

**Sorry it took so long to update. My…Teacher gave me 3 projects to do in only a week so yea. Really busy this week.**

DOC'S POV

Snow white had just made them lunch and now they were going fishing. Well Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, and Doc were. Dopey was staying home with Snow White.

She was just going to take a nap from the traveling. Dopey just wanted to stay with Snow White. Snow White didn't mind at all.

Grumpy was going over to Sam's house like he said he would. Grumpy always gets what he wants.

"Well I'm leaving now. I'll be back later tonight...or if I get drunk then tomorrow morning." Grumpy said with a smirk.

"Don't get drunk, Grumpy, there's no reason to." Happy said.

"There don't have to be a reason it just depends if I'm in the drinking mood or not"

Grumpy usually got drunk when he was with his friends. But he never got drunk enough to not know where he was or who he was. He never got drunk to the extreme. Just enough to put him in a good mood.

Grumpy was always dangerous and violent no matter if he was drunk or not. He never hit his brothers though. Well, he does fight with Doc and used to "torture" is other brothers when they were younger. But what kid brother wouldn't.

He did get into a lot of bar fights and get in some trouble with the police. He had always been the "dark" child. He was always the lady's man and delinquent.

Doc just rolled his eyes.

"Grumpy, where are you going?" Snow White asked as she fluttered in the room with a yellow sundress on. She looked like an angel.

Grumpy sighed. What is with people, it seemed like everyone wanted to know his business, and sometimes it was better if they didn't know.

"I'm going to a friend's house, were going to play poker and hopefully not get too drunk" he said in the most nice voice he could offer right now. He just wanted to leave.

Snow White eyes widened. "Grumpy you have friends?"

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but yes I have friends…we're in a band. Well…Marvin started it and the forced me to sing...plus I don't do it for them, I do it for the free booze and money." He said thoughtfully.

Her eyes widened even more. It looked like her hazel eyes would pop out of her head.

"Oh My Goodness! I want to come see you sing, please Grumpy and I want to meet your friends." She jumped excitedly with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"No." Grumpy said in a dead tone.

"What? Why not? Please…." Snow pouted.

"Listen princess…I don't think they're the right dwarves for you to meet…and kind of wild…and scary." Bashful cut in. His face went red when they all looked at him. They didn't even realize he was listening.

"I'm sure they can't be that bad" she pleaded.

"They are. They are delinquents and don't do anything but get in trouble with the police and get drunk." Doc said in a matter of fact. He wasn't afraid to talk about Grumpy's friends. He was only telling the truth. He would never tell grumpy this, but he would rather not have grumpy hang out with them. He was supposed to say he "hated" Grumpy which he didn't but still.

They haven't gotten along since mom and dad died.

"No! True we are bad sometimes but we don't get drunk all the time! Geez, can I just leave now! We have to practice for the gig at Mel's and all I want to do is play poker!" Grumpy complained.

Mel's bar is where anyone could find Grumpy if he wasn't at his secret place.

"Fine, leave, just go, when is your gig?" Doc sighed.

Grumpy smirked. "Tomorrow morning at 11, you guys...and you Snow, come if you want I don't care, but I'm warning you Snow White, the people I hang out with are way to...soiled for your goody ways of life."

"Yay! Thanks Grumpy we'll be there, Won't we Doc?" Snow white smiled.

Doc sighed once more. "Of course, if that's what you want, Princess.

"Ok, I'm leaving now, Good Bye!" Grumpy grumbled as he headed out the door.

GRUMPY'S POV

He absolutely hated when Doc did that. Mr. Overprotective as always. They never got along anymore. Doc was the party pooper in almost everything he did. Well nothing ever stopped Grumpy.

Grumpy remember when Doc used to be fun. It was only Grumpy and Doc back then. Then the others came and he was still fun and care free. But then everything went bad when their parents died.

Grumpy let his mind wonder to the good days when they were the perfect family. He was almost 4 and Doc was already 4.

(Flash Back)

"_Hey wait up, Doc!" little Grumpy said as he raced after his big brother._

"_Hurry up Grump, you heard Daddy, he said mom had something important she was to tell us."_

_A baby blue bird had told them that they needed to head home..._

_As they raced to the cottage, Grumpy couldn't help but wonder what mommy had to say to them._

_When they reached it, they slowed their pace and walked inside._

"_Mom, were home!" Doc called._

_Anna, their mother, walked in from the kitchen. "Oh boys, your all dirty, go wash up for dinner and when your father comes in I'll tell you two the wonderful news."_

"_Yes mom." They both said in usion. _

_When they finished, they went to the table to sit down. Their father was already there waiting patiently._

"_Ok, Anna, what do you have to tell us?" He said in a calm voice, but the was his dark brown eyes moved from the boys and back to Anna, Grumpy knew he was excited as well as worried._

"_Well, James, boys, .im…your…there will be another pair of little feet pitter pattering on the floor." Anna smiled excitedly._

"_Congrats! Honey, that's amazing!" James jumped from the table and hugged and kissed her._

"_Not in front of them." She whispered and turned to the boys._

_Grumpy, Doc are you two ok, you two are going to have a baby brother or sister, are you two ok with that, sweeties?"_

"_So I'm going to have another sibling, momma? That's so cool!" Doc said with excitement._

_They all looked at Grumpy._

_Then he jumped up. "I won't be the youngest anymore! Yes!"_

_For dwarfs and elves, it only took 6 months for them to have babies. Their mother didn't know for a month, so that meant five months. He couldn't wait to have a baby brother …or sister. He genially hoped it was a boy. He just though sister whined all day. He immediately thought of new ways to "torture" the new sibling._

_Doc couldn't believe it. Another brother...Or a sister. He was so excited._

_When the next baby was born, they woke up in the middle of the night hearing their mother scream bloody murder. The doctor was there and they weren't allowed to go in the room with their mom. _

_Daddy was a nervous wreck; he kept pacing at the door and flinching every time Anna screamed. He hated when she was in pain._

_All of a sudden the doctor came out with a smile on his face._

"_Would you like to see your new son and baby brother?"_

_They all ran in the room. _

_Anna had a baby boy in her arms. He was a little bigger than Doc and Grumpy._

_He was a brown vest, a diaper of course, and an orange hat. He wasn't crying but smiling and laughing. He was a happy baby._

"_What are you going to name him Anna? James asked as he eyes the smiling baby. _

"_I was thinking...Happy. Since he will and is just a happy baby."_

_After that night Happy followed Doc around like a curious kitten. Smiling everywhere he went._

_After Happy, came Bashful. He followed Grumpy Happy and when he wasn't with him, he was with Anna. _

_Bashful got his name because when he was born, everyone had their attention on him and from the start he covered his head with his teal hat and Anna's hair. He was a very shy baby._

_Next, came worried mommy and daddy when he was born. He just wouldn't stop sneezing. Anna was worried that he was sick and that she had made him like that. But the doctor said he wasn't. He just had bad allergies. From the day he was born, he would have to take some medicine if it got too violent. The sneezing lightened as he got older and he didn't seem to care about it, He was also happy._

_When Doc was 7, Grumpy was 6 going on 7, Happy was just turning 7, Bashful was 6, and Sneezy was 5, Sleepy came along._

_When he was born, he cried a little but mostly slept A LOT. So James named him Sleepy. He followed bashful around a lot. And he was also really laid back. Sleepy had a pet fly he rescued from a spider web one day while he was out climbing a tree with him brothers. Since then the fly never leaves him alone… in a friendly pet way. It may look like Sleepy is agitated but he's not. He enjoys the company of that little fly._

_When Doc was 8, Grumpy was Almost 8, Happy was just turning 8. Bashful was 7 Sneezy was 6 and Sleepy was going on 4._

_The last baby came along. Anna didn't think she was going to have another baby, it just sort of happened. _

_But when he came along, the baby didn't sleep, cry or stay still._

_Anna called him Dopey for his childlike behavior. He was very happy and he laughed, and cries a small amount of time. But he never made a baby sound. This worried Anna and James to no end. The family doctor just said he was a "special" baby._

_Dopey didn't care he just followed his brothers around everywhere. His brothers always seem to know what he was saying._

_One day 3 of the town elves were making fun of Dopey for falling and saying things because he couldn't and that he was dumb. _

_Dopey's happy smiled faded as he backed up near Grumpy._

_The next day, the elves game up to Dopey and they looked scared to death. Their face were all torn up and beaten._

_Grumpy told them if they ever messed with one of him brothers again, they would end up in the hospital._

_Dopey always came to Grumpy for protection, Sneezy for support, Happy for fun and games, Sleepy for secrets, Doc for problems, and Bashful for shyness._

_They were one big happy family and grumpy loved it._

_(_End of Flashback)

Doc looked like his mom and dad mixed together with his light brown intelligent kind eyes.

Grumpy looked more like his dad with his mean scowled and reckless deep brown eyes.

Happy looked more like his mom but had dancing hazel more brown eyes.

Bashful looked more like him mom with his light brown eyes.

Sleepy had light brown and Sneezy had light brown.

Dopey, He had the most innocent and baby blue has that grumpy has ever seen on a dwarf. He got the blue eyes and small figure from his mom.

As Grumpy walked, he finally saw Sam's house…He couldn't wait to get wasted.

**Hey sorry it took so long to update, been sleeping all day. Surgery tomorrow…lucky me. Well Dopey will be in the next chapter for sure. **

**Whenever Grump's band plays, Grumpy sounds like the lead singer in Nickleback and three days grace mixed together. Sam sounds like the lead singer in simple plan. **

**I do not own any of the bands or songs in the next chapter or the snow white characters.**

**Anyway please review.**


	8. Poker face

**Ok don't ask about the band thing. I'm an extreme music listener and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with it. I simply love three days grace and simple plan lol. Its just a crazy idea I came up with. But anyway the next few chapters will have Dopey in it and the other dwarves as well. And remember, everything in bold in the story is what Dopey says ..Mouths.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner I'm also working on another story. **

**Plz review!**

DOC'S POV

The dwarves were getting ready to turn in if they were going to see Grumpy's band play tomorrow.

Snow white had her own room; she was staying in their parent's room. None of the dwarves had been in there since that night. It looked just like it had that horrible night. Doc was the one who had to clean it up for her.

It hadn't been easy.

Anyway she was telling them about one of her nurses at the castle. Nurse Lilly, was apparently Snow White's best friend. She said that Lilly was the best doctor in the castle and she's save so many people's lives.

Doc didn't know why she was telling them this, but he didn't dare say anything. As long as it made her happy.

Sleepy was lying there dosing off but every time he did, he always jumped up and tried to pay attention.

Bashful sat closest to her looking up at her with wide eyes soaking in every word she was saying.

Sneezy kept trying to hold back his sneezes.

Dopey was playing with his new "friend" for the night. A small raccoon he had found at the creek right after Grumpy left.

Dopey was always bringing things home. Not to keep of course, all the dwarves had enough respect for wild animals, so he let them go after he stopped playing with them.

That always got to Doc. He was always afraid that Dopey would pick up something that shouldn't be picked up. As in, what if he picked up a poisoness snake or a rabid animal. He would just have to trust Dopey that he wouldn't.

"Ohh, I'm really tired, I'm going to go to bed now, were very tired." Snow said as she looked down at her enlarged stomach.

She was swarmed by Goodnights as she walked to "her" bedroom.

"Ok, guys lets go to bed too." Doc said looking at them.

As the dwarves headed up to their room, Doc stopped Dopey.

"Uh Dopey, are u going to let him go?"

"**Oh, yea, sure be right back"**

Doc rolled his eyes as he dramatically ran back inside and tripped over the first step.

"**Goodnight!"**

Doc sighed as he blew out the candle and walked up the stairs to their room.

GRUMPY'S POV

"There is no use playing against you, you're impossible!" Toby said as he slammed a royal flush on the old dining table and took a swig of beer.

"Shhhhh….Your going to wake up Molly, and Ma!" Sam said as he took another drink of beer. Sam didn't drink much so he was clearly the most sane one here.

Grumpy just grinned "And you're not smart enough to play against me" They had played 5 games of poker and Grumpy had won 3 out of 5. He now had 85 bucks.

Sam had won the other 2.

"Whatever, so what are we going to sing tomorrow…well what are you going to sing and what are we going to play?" asked Yoshi. He was a back up guitarist and his guitar was half of his life. He carried that thing almost everywhere he went.

"I don't know but it can't some of that bad sh** we sing, um Snow white is staying with us for a while and we wouldn't want her pressure ears blowing up now would we?" Grumpy said annoyed. He really didn't want them to come see him tomorrow.

All his friend's eyes widened. "The princess is going to be there?" Marvin asked. He was the drummer.

"Yea it's no big deal, she shouldn't even be in a bar anyway."

"Heck yea it is, Man, we have to stop drinking and practice." Danny said.

"Whatever." Grumpy sighed as they walked out to the barn to practice. He liked to sing but he was just worried about Snow White being in that bar with a lot of drunk creatures and bar fighters.

He wouldn't just have to look after his brothers like he always did, he would have to look after a royal pregnant princess.

He would beat the crud out of anyone who dared to even look at her.

**Ok the next chapter will be much longer than this one and maybe a lil violent.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	9. Of Bars and Knives

**This chapter will be sort of weird in a way and it will get a lil violent. And it helps if you listen to the songs. And I'm not going to finish the songs that are "sung" just listen to them...They are good songs **

**Anyway ENJOY and please review or message me and tell me how I did. This is not the end there will be at least 16 chapters or more.**

DOC'S POV

The first thing Doc noticed when he woke up was that his brothers weren't in their beds.

He couldn't believe he was the last one up. He was usually the first one up. He even slept later than Sleepy.

The birds were even chirping and the bright sunlight was trying to peek through the closed curtains.

Maybe it was all the stress, but wait he wasn't stressed, where did that come from he thought.

As he got out of bed, he smelled a wonderful smell of something he had never smelled before.

When he walked down the stairs, all his brothers were eating something at the table.

Dopey looked up and smiled his Dopey grin as if saying good morning.

"Oh, good morning, Doc!" Snow White said all jumpy like. She had a blue sun dress on and her hair was pinned back.

"Good morning princess"

"Here Doc, sit down and have an omelet, its sooooo good!" Happy said from the table.

"Uh, ok, sure." He said as he sat at the table while Snow White served him.

What's an omelet he thought?

What was wrong with him today? He should be the one serving the princess and his brothers not her.

Maybe he was sick he thought.

As he took a bite, it was almost the best thing he had ever eaten.

"So, when are we going to see Grumpy's band play?" asked Snow white with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, we'll leave after breakfast, princess are you sure you want to go, Mel's bar isn't really a place where princesses should be?" Doc said with a little to much force. "And what about Alonzo, what if he finds out something?"

That hit something.

Snow white just stared at him.

"Well I've been to a bar before. And the last I heard Alonzo was in Fairville and that's a country away. Please Doc." She said as she looked around the room.

Her eyes caught Dopey.

"What about Dopey? He's only a kid, bars are not for kids."

Dopey looked up. **"Please don't bring me into this" **dopey pleaded.

Doc rolled his eyes.

"True, but you and I both know everyone likes him and he knows not to drink anything there and no one bothers him."

He didn't say anything about Alonzo because he really didn't want to get into that.

He also didn't need to worry about Dopey there were 3 reasons why.

One, Dopey was smart enough not to eat or drink anything that a random person gave him.

Two, he always stay within view of at least one of his brothers.

Three, anyone who would dare to do anything to Dopey would be in the hospital after Grumpy or his other brothers "talked' to them.

Doc sighed. "Let's just go ok everyone go get cleaned up."

Snow white jumped up excitedly and ran to "her" room.

DOPEY'S POV

Wow, that was intense Dopey thought as he put up his dish. He was worried about Doc. He wasn't himself at all.

Ever since those guards came, he's been so jumpy. Dopey understood that they had to protect Snow White and it was possible someone could get hurt, but Dopey thinks life should just happen.

Snow White also said that that Alonzo guy was really far away.

He was also worried about Grumpy and Doc fighting. They fought way too much and the fighting had gotten worse the past few days.

Maybe I should form one of my "dangerous" games and make the fighting stop for a few days he thought.

Dopey shrugged. Nah, Doc was already incredibly stressed out and he didn't need Dopey doing anything stupid.

Dopey couldn't believe he was almost dragged into a slight argument between his brother and Snow White.

He agreed with Doc though but he would never say anything.

When they go there she just needs to stay in one seat and not talk to anyone and do not go explore.

He learned that the hard way.

Once he went to find Grumpy to tell him that he and Sleepy were going home. But when he went in a room and he saw Grumpy and some girl…

Actually he had no idea what they were doing. So after a lot of thinking he came up with the conclusion that Grumpy was trying to keep the girl warm.

Anyway Dopey just knew he had to do something to keep his brothers from fighting without stressing them out to much. He hated hurting them.

AT THE BAR

GRUMPY'S POV

Before he went on stage, he needed a drink.

When Grumpy went to the bar his brothers were at the booth and Snow White was talking to everyone she saw.

She said she was taking requests for what the town needed or wanted. Grumpy didn't like all those creature (GUYS) s around her.

"Grumpy! Get you're a$$ up here!" Sam said in the microphone. It got quiet after that.

"Geeze thanks Sam!"

When Grumpy got on stage, he took his guitar. It was dark blood red with black rims. It took him 4 months to get it and he loved it.

The first song they decided to sing was going to make Snow White wish she hadn't come here.

He looked directly at her with a smirk on his face.

_Well its midnight, damn right__  
__We're wound up too tight__  
__I gotta fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me__  
__Ooooo__  
__That shit makes me bat shit crazy__  
__We got not fear no doubt all in balls out_  
Her eyes were wide as she stared at them.  
_Were going out tonight (hey)__  
__To kick out every light (hey)__  
__Take anything we want (hey)__  
__Take everything in sight (hey)__  
__Were going' till the world stops turning__  
__While we burn it to the ground at night___

_Were screamin' like demons__  
__Swingin' from the ceiling__  
__I gotta fistful of fifties__  
__Tequila just hit me__  
__Ooooo__  
__We got no class, no taste__  
__No shirt and shit faced__  
__We got them lined up__  
__Shot down firing back straight Crown_

_Were going out tonight (hey)__  
__To kick out every light (hey)__  
__Take anything we want (hey)__  
__Take everything in sight (hey)__  
__Were going til the world stops turning__  
__While we burn it to the ground at night_

Everyone screamed in drunken and sober voices at the wonderful song.

"Ok the next song, were going to sing is a song that I wrote in 20 min while I was drunk last night." Grumpy said with a flashing look in his eyes. He loved the look on Snow White's face.

___I never thought I'd feel this__  
__Guilty and I'm broken down inside__  
__Livin' with myself nothing but lies___

_I always thought I'd make it__  
__But never knew I'd let it get so bad__  
__Livin' with myself is all I have___

_I feel numb__  
__I can't come to life__  
__I feel like I'm frozen in time___

_Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away__  
__Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away__  
__Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days__  
__Since you've gone away, you've gone away___

_Do you ever feel me?__  
__Do you ever look deep down inside__  
__Starin' at yourself, paralyzed?___

_I feel numb__  
__I can't come to life__  
__I feel like I'm frozen in time__  
_

Now it was time to give Snow some slack, she looked scared actually.

"_This song is for the Princess, she finally got what she wanted."_

_This time I wonder what it feels like__  
__to find the one in this life__  
__the one we all dream of__  
__But dreams just aren't enough__  
__So I´ll be waiting for the real thing__._  
_I'll know it by the feeling.__  
__The moment when we´re meeting__  
__will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen__  
__So I`ll be hold in' my own breath__  
__Right up to the end__  
__Until that moment when__  
__I find the one that I'll spend forever with___

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.__  
__'Because everyone wants to feel like someone cares.__  
__Someone to love with my life in their hands.__  
__There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.___

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own__  
__and everyone wants to know they´re not alone.__  
__There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.__  
__There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.___

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight__  
__And dammit this feels too right__  
__It´s just like Déjà Vu__  
__Me stand-in' here with you__  
__So I´ll be holdin`my own breath__  
__Could this be the end?__  
__Is it that moment when__  
__I find the one that I'll spend forever with?___

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there__  
__'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.__  
__Someone to love with my life in their hands.__  
__There´s gotta be somebody for me like that._

Snow White's eyes sparkled when she stood up to cheer with everyone else.

He was never going to hear the end of it from his brothers.

DOPEY'S POV

Grumpy did very well on the songs except he could have left the first one out but still very..Whimsical…that's a word he made up.

All of a sudden the door burst open. There were 5 elves and they were the meanest elves in town. The leaders name was Joey.

As they came over to get a drink one that Dopey had never seen before noticed the princess.

"Hi ya babe I see you got knocked up" said Joey.

"Looks like there will be a new ruler" said a lanky one.

"Umm just leave us alone please" Snow White said in a hesitant voice.

"Hey back off!" Doc said offensively pushing him away.

Dopey's eyes widened. This is going to turn out bad.

Before Joey could throw a punch at Doc, Grumpy appeared out of nowhere and shoved him up against the wall with Sam in tow.

"Are you sure you want to make a scene Joey?" Grumpy said with a smirk.

They stared at each other to see if anyone was going to do anything.

"Just let me go" said Joey in a defeated tone.

"Fine." Grumpy said with a grin.

Joey fell on the floor with a thud.

Grumpy turned around and shouted at the manager/bartender Mel.

"Hey Mel, put a tequila on my tab."

"Grumpy! " Snow White screamed in horror as Joey got up and pulled a 5 in switch blade out and attempted to stab him.

Grumpy swinged around and caught Joey's arm and slammed him on the ground. Grumpy then pulled out his 7 in switch blade.

"I told u not to make a scene Joey, you disobeyed and look where it got you." He said and he put his blade in Joey's face. "Hey look mines bigger, do you want me to show you how to use it, would you like to volunteer?"

"Get the he%% off me!" Joey screamed.

"Just don't let me catch you bothering them again, got that?"

Dopey grinned as Grumpy let him up and he and his friends practically ran out of the bar.

"Omg! Grumpy are you ok?" Snow white said as she ran up to Grumpy looking him over.

"Geeze woman that was nothing compared to other days without you here." Grumpy smirked.

Come let's just go home…NOW!" Doc said worry etched in his voice.

"Grumpy are you coming with us?" Snow White asked.

Grumpy was looking at 3 girls with determination.

"Wait, What? NO, I'll stay here for a while" Grumpy smiled as he took a sip of his tequila.

**This chapter took me officially 1 and half days to type so please be nice. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**The songs in order were:**

**Burn it to the Ground by Nickleback  
World So Cold by 3 Days Grace  
Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback  
**

**PLZ REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME TO TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT. **


	10. Stranger Danger

**Here's chapter 10 this chapter will be somewhat short I have 3 projects due tomorrow and I haven't started any of them: P. **

**Enjoy!**

**R&R!**

DOPEY'S POV

It was evening when the dwarves and snow white got home since they lived so far out. They also had to stop 5 times for Snow white to rest. She didn't want to stress out the baby or…yea baby.

Dopey was sitting at the table watching Happy cook dinner. He was surprised that Doc let him. The last time he tried he nearly blew up the house.

But dopey wasn't just waiting for him to mess up; he was also waiting to be the taster of whatever Happy gave him. His cooking was actually pretty good. Sometimes he would even make food art.

Bashful and Sneezy were getting water and picking apples for and apple pie that Snow White was excited about making.

Sleepy was already dozing off in their dad's chair. They just couldn't get rid of it.

Dopey wasn't as close to his father as his brothers were. He was only four when they died and his father was working to keep food on the table most of the time. He wasn't saying that his dad was never ever home and wanted nothing to do with them.

No. His father was a good dwarf, always kept strong at the worst times, he was always there for his family and at times he did play with him and his brothers. Grumpy was a spitting image of him but a little meaner and violent but was the closest to his dad.

If Dopey had to say who he was closer to that was his mom. He missed her a lot. The only things he had left of her was a small light blue glass bird. It was the color of her's and Dopey's eyes. He never told his brothers that he has it, and he didn't think they know about it. It was Dopey's mom and his little secret. She gave it two him the night before the bad thing happened. He also had his memories of her.

He never really knew why the knights wanted his parents, Doc just told him that there was bad people in the world and he said to not to talk to knights, don't even look their way. Dopey didn't think all people had bad in them. But he believed there was always some good in people even the worst ones.

"Here Dopey, see if this is ok" Happy said snapping him out of his train of thought as he gave him a spoon full of potato soup.

He gladly took it and shoved it in his mouth.

"**Needs more pepper?" He said. "Just a tad though, otherwise it's perfect….you have really proved yourself." He said dramatically.**

"Ha-ha yea, I hope so, Doc will never let me cook again if I get anything wrong this time." Happy said in the same dramatic tone.

"Ok, Dopey get ready."

Dopey gulped. He got settled at the table and then nodded to Happy.

"Dinner's ready!" Happy clanged on the soup pot.

It wasn't long till everyone just dropped what they were doing and ran to the kitchen table to eat Happy's master piece.

Dopey and happy watched as Doc took the first bite.

"Okay, Happy you're off probation, you can cook tomorrow's desert." Doc said with a grin.

"Yes!" Happy jumped up with excitement.

Dopey smiled too this meant he was going to get to lick the spoon from Happy's famous triple chocolate brownies. That was his favorite dessert, beside gooseberry pie.

STILL DOPEY'S POV

After they were done eating, Sleepy suggested they play a little cards. Grumpy's version. Slapjack. Grumpy made it up when they were kids. It's kind of like black jack but if someone loses they get slapped.

Dopey, Sneezy, Happy, Bashful and Snow white all watched Doc and Sleepy play.

Dopey kept looking at the door. He knew that Grumpy was less likely to come home. He would either stay at Sam's or sleep in one of those rooms at the bar.

Dopey had asked him why he and a random dwarf girl would sleep in the rooms. Wouldn't there be enough rooms in Mel's bar for everyone to have their own room?

It was weird. Grumpy just said it got cold at nights. Dopey didn't really understand at first but then figured out a conclusion: Mel's bar should get more blankets.

NO ONE'S POV…

A black Friesian with a black armored knight was riding through the woods outside of Maximus Town. The knight had just escaped the royal guards…again.

He fooled them too. He made them think he was going south only he went off to the west at the right moment.

As he came to the welcome sign of Maximus, he hid his horse about 10 minutes from the town, took off his armor and his long solid silver and gold sword.

As the knight walked through town, no one recognized him so know really paid any attention to him.

He came to a bar: MEL'S BAR. The sign said with rusted letters.

He really needed a beer so he proudly strolled in.

A man with brown hair and a beard with grey but friendly eyes was the bartender.

"What would you like, sir?"

The former knight smiled a fake smile "Triple tequila."

He got his drink and was suddenly curious of the conversation that the elves beside him were carrying on about.

There was one elf that had a bloody lip and he was rubbing his arm.

"Stupid Grumpy, he should keep to his own business." The elf said distastefully.

Oh he just got in a fight, who cares. Thought the knight.

"He shouldn't be so protective of Princess Snow White, I mean yea she's prego but that doesn't mean she can't take care of herself, I just wanted to play around with her. Even if she is prego, doesn't mean she's not hot." The beat up elf said with hate to another elf who was sitting beside him.

The knight spun around. Princess Snow White was in Maximus. He was so close to her now.

He turned to the elves.

"Excuse me, I'm new here, I overheard you say that the Princess Snow White is here. Where might she be?" The knight asked trying to be as pleasant as he could.

"Well she's staying with the 7 dwarves, who think they can do anything, especially beat the crap out of me juist because the Princess is staying with them…Hi I'm Joey and your name is?" The elf name Joey said with curiosity.

"Mhmm, dwarves you say...interesting….oh" The knight said but stopped and thought of a name. "I'm…Aero. He said hoping the elf would believe him.

"Glad to meet ya, yea the princess is staying with them, because some Alonzo guy is after her. What a creeper…" Joey said with a sneer.

"Aero" laughed. "Well I have somewhere to be, so see ya around."

He got up from the counter and left the bar with crazed determination. He would find out where those dwarves lived. He would go through anyone any age or size to get that girl. Nothing was going to stop him.

**Well there's chapter 10. I don't really know much about alcoholic beverages or bars, considering I'm only 15 and I don't drink so yea, plz bare with me. Oh and the next few chapters may get a little graphic and violent, I got some ideas.**

**Please review!**


	11. Somethings Coming

**Sorry I haven't updated this in like forever! My town was one of the tornado victims, so I was constantly doing volunteer work. The tornado went right past my neighborhood so my house wasn't hurt and none of my family members were hurt either. None of my friends got hurt either. **

**Anyway I have some ideas for this chapter and story. Please review, but if u don't I know u guys are reading: 112 hits last month. I feel so warm inside.  
THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

It was at least 8 am when Snow White woke up. Somehow she was the first one, so she decided to make the dwarves the gooseberry pie she promised she would bake for them.  
As she was beating the dough, she thought about her recent events with the dwarves. She mostly thought of Grumpy. How he stood up for her and why did he do it. She knew that he did care for her…somewhat anyway. But she had seen the knife. He could've been hurt. Snow didn't have the courage to ask why though.

Suddenly, she heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Dopey. He just walked down the stairs rubbing his baby blue eyes tiredly.

"Good morning Dopey."

"**Good morning Snow" **he said as he yawned.

She smiled. Dopey was like her little brother… sort of.

"Do you want any breakfast, I'm making gooseberry pie for you guys but I was thinking to save it till Grumpy gets back."

"**Nah, im not that hungry right now…" **

Snow White smiled, but that smiled disappeared as she felt sudden pressure on her enlarged stomach. She winced but smiled again as she sat down in one of the diner chairs.

Dopey looked up at her worriedly. **"What's wrong? DO I need to go get Doc?"**

"No, I'm fine dopey, He's just kicking that's all. DO you want to feel her?"

He nodded and cautiously went over to sit by her and touched her stomach.

"**He? How do you know it's a He?"**

"Oh, I don't know, everyone back at the castle says it will be a boy for the next king since for the past generations of charming's family, the babies have all been boys. I also really want a boy…but I would also love a girl too." She smiled at his innocence.

He looked at her with his sky blue eyes. Something was different in them though.

"**I think it will be a girl…"** He muttered something under his breath she didn't quite catch but it was anything bad she guessed since he was smiling his trademark dopey grin. Plus, Dopey never said anything bad about anyone.

She now relised that this could be a very good time to talk about something she's been meaning to talk about. She's was with the easiest person to talk to anyhow.

"Dopey, …Im scared." She knew she shouldn't talk about this subject to a happy go lucky dwarf like Dopey. But he always listented to her and loved to help her and she didn't have the guts to talk about this with any one else.

He looked at her with concern but with some confusion**. "What do you mean?"**

"well i…I'm scared of having the baby, ive never had one before and well what if something goes wrong?"

"**Don't worry, I'm sure your nurse friend and the castle people will take good care of you and the baby… and if u want us there, then we will probably be there." He watched her with a straight face.**

"Of course I want you guys there, your family." She smiled.

"I also feel kind of guilty putting Doc through all of this stress and all of you, what if something ….happens."

He sighed. In truth he felt like something was going to happen. Something that may change their lives. He didn't know why he felt this but he did, it scared him a little too.

"**Nothing's going to happen, we'll take good care of u and the baby. I promise nothing is going to happen to u or the baby."**

"Thanks Dopey, I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

He couldn't promise anything so he just gently hugged her.

Silence.

More silence.

Dopey didn't like silence.

"You want to help me finish making this before everyone wakes up."

Dopey nodded with a smile on his face.

(At Sam's house)

Everyone was passed out in the living room. Besides Sam, sam's mom and baby sister who went to town to do some grocery shopping.

Grumpy was just stirring. He didn't remember much from last night but he knew something happened since his shirt was torn where half of his chest was showing and that skull tattoo that Doc freaked out over. There was also tried blood on the bottom of his shirt and his knuckles.

He shrugged it off and got up and after a couple of stumbles sat in the chair next to Sam who was watching him amusingly.

"Ha-ha you know you're very amusing when you just wake up from a hangover" Sam said with a grin. He got drunk last night too but it was his turn to be the sane one and to get everyone to his house so he didn't get quite as drunk as his companions.

"Shut up" was all Grumpy said as he looked dizzily around the room.

"Well now's probably not the best time but you have to get home, I promised Molly that I would take her horseback riding today when they get back."

Grumpy looked at him smirking. "You don't even know how to ride a horse."

"I do too…kind of. Well I promised I would take her so u have to leave if the others don't wake up soon, I'm going to throw them out the back door."

"Fine Whatever, I'll leave now I guess, I need to get home anyway Doc hasn't really been himself lately."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. He had never seen anyone fight as much as Grumpy and Doc do. They have been so much since their parents died. Sam's mom says they do it just to keep each other around and show that they really do care for each other. All Sam thought was that that was a weird way in showing it.

Well, he's been…stressed out lately…I guess…I don't know but he's different." Grumpy said as he walked out the door.

Silence.

More Silence.

Grumpy stuck his head back in the door.

"Which ways my house?" Grumpy asked still kind of out of it since the hangover.

Sam pointed the Grumpy's house was.

"K, thanks bye!

(15 min later)

The hangover hasn't completely worn off but Grumpy was more aware of the things around him as he had been. He also knew where he was going now, so that was good at least.

Silence and birds chirping.

Grumpy stopped. He felt like he was being watched. He looked around and concentrated.

No one.

He shrugged it off and continued on his way.

Somewhere in the woods)

The watcher watched as he followed the drunken dwarf hoping he would lead him to her.

He couldn't wait to feel her blood on his hands.

The prince will pay for what he had done to his family.

He quietly followed the dwarf.

**I didn't like this chapter much. I'm trying to update all my stories before I go on my cruise next week.**

**Please review and follow me into the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12 Update?

**Sorry guys. Ill update all my stories I haven't updated in a while over Christmas break which is in a week. Ive been working on some the last week and ill even post a new story about the Hunger Game series. Please message me to tell me which story you want me to update the most. It will be my Christmas present to you :3 Ill update all of them, but which one do you want first?**


	13. Read the chapter

**Hey people of the world that love dwarves and snow white mixed together in a fanfiction unit. Sorry for the hold up guys. Life and medical issues have taken over. But in 3 weeks I will be out for summer for four months and this is one of the stories I will update first.**

**Anyway, thanks for the 1,000 views!**

**This story shall be updated soon!**


	14. Author's Note

**Hello world.  
No, this isn't one of those 'Story Discontinued' notes.  
I have recently came across this story once more…two years later. In all truth, I had forgotten about it until now. I have read it over and I am rather disappointed in my…illiteracy that I had written this story with two years ago. Sadly, I don't think I will go back and fix the illiteracy, but my writings will be much more descriptive and said with better literacy than two years ago. I still know the plot and what I was going to do because I wrote that down a long while ago. I will be continuing this story as well. The plot is too good to pass up and besides, I have noticed how many people like it.  
The story will get finished that's for sure. It is rather far from finished anyway.  
I have recently started the next chapter of the story and it should be up soon. My writer's block is cured and my mind is set back on this story. **

**Thanks for sticking with me through these two years….  
I am deeply sorry for the wait.  
The next chapter should be up next week, But I cannot afford to make any promises this time.**


End file.
